


Kiss Me (Part Two)

by IndigoButterfly



Series: Kiss Me [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, POV Arya Stark, Romance, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoButterfly/pseuds/IndigoButterfly
Summary: A sequel to Kiss Me: Five times Gendry wanted to kiss Arya and the one time he finally did, from Arya's POV. I'd recommend reading the original first!''Soon after moving into Gendry's place, Arya had quickly realized that 13-year-old her had very much had a crush on her older brother's friend, which had been admittedly ridiculous at the time, considering their age difference and the fact that he was devastatingly handsome while she'd been an awkward tomboy. Arya had decided long ago that Gendry would only ever see her as Robb's little sister and that nothing would ever come of it. Arya had made her peace with it, and she'd come to consider Gendry a true friend.''Things are about to change.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Kiss Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575196
Comments: 52
Kudos: 135





	1. Pub Night

It had been Robb's idea for Arya to move in with Gendry. Her older brother was getting married to Talisa and moving out of the King's Landing apartment he'd shared with his friend for the past eight years or so, and had suggested Arya take his room. Arya hadn't loved the idea of leaving the North in the first place, but King's Landing University was the best place to continue her studies. Their history program was unmatched, and she knew a Master's there would be the way to ensure a career.

''It's a great place!'' Robb had told her, ''Perfect location, everything you need. And Gendry's an awesome roommate. You like him, right?''

Arya did like him. Over the years that Gendry visited Winterfell with Robb, he had become her friend too. Their many hikes together had been a lot of fun,and Arya had always looked forward to seeing him. But she knew the real reason Robb wanted her to move in there, and Gendry was it. With his friend living with her, Robb could keep an eye on his little sister and make sure she was staying out of trouble. Which was ridiculous on more than one count – Arya was perfectly capable of looking after herself, and her ventures into the dating pool had been few and far between. But Robb was just being Robb; the apartment was great and she felt comfortable with Gendry, so she'd said yes.

They'd fallen into a comfortable rhythm, keeping busy during the week – Gendry at his engineering job and Arya working on her thesis, _Westerosi Weaponry and the War of the Five Kings_ \- and hanging out on the weekends.

Tonight is Pub Night, just like every Friday for the past year or so, and Arya, Gendry, Lommy and Hot Pie are gathered together in their usual booth. Hot Pie is regaling Arya with one of his outlandish stories (he always has the best stories), and she can't help but laugh long and hard. Just as Pie is reaching the punchline, Gendry catches Arya's eye. He has a look on his face that she can't quite place.

''What's up, Gen?'' she asks.

''What? No, nothing, I -,'' a wide-eyed Gendry says quickly, his elbow knocking over the remnants of his beer.

Lommy and Hot Pie cheer, while Arya reaches across the table to grab some napkins to tackle the spill. As she leans in, Arya feels the warmth of Gendry's arm on hers and catches the familiar scent of his cologne.

''You know what,'' Gendry says suddenly, pulling his arm away, ''I just remembered, I need to – I'm going to just – I'm going to go.''

Now Arya knows that something's up. Gendry never bails on pub night, they're usually the ones closing down the place. Maybe he's sick? Gendry does look a bit green. Arya eyes him with a raised brow.

''You want me to come with?'' Arya offers. If he is sick, she should be there for him.

''I'm fine,'' Gendry says hurriedly, ''Everything's fine. Just tired.'' Arya's not really buying it, and is starting to wonder if it's something else altogether, but doesn't want to push.

''Okay cool,'' she says, trying to sound casual. ''Cause I want to hear the end of this story. I'm going head out soon though. See you at home!''

''See you at home.'' Gendry says with a quick smile, and strolls out of the pub.

''Anyway,'' continues Hot Pie, ''I really thought this pineapple was looking at me! So I -'' he pauses, ''Arry, are you listening?''

Arya pulls her gaze away from the doors. She isn't listening, she's thinking. About why Gendry left and what's going on. She and Lommy and Hot Pie are a bit younger than him, maybe it isn't his scene anymore. Reluctantly, Arya turns her attention back to Hot Pie as he finishes his ridiculous tale.

As the night winds down, Arya's thoughts go back to Gendry's sudden departure. Soon after moving into his place, Arya had quickly realized that 13-year-old her had very much had a crush on her older brother's friend, which had been admittedly ridiculous at the time, considering their age difference and the fact that he was already devastatingly handsome while she'd been an awkward tomboy. Arya had decided long ago that Gendry would only ever see her as Robb's little sister and that nothing would ever come of it. When he'd briefly dated his co-worker Jeyne, who was an architect who seemed to have her life together like a real adult, her theory was confirmed. Arya had made her peace with it, and she'd come to consider Gendry a true friend.

Taking out her phone, Arya calls her best friend, Meera Reed. Meera had been trying to set her up on a blind date for months, and Arya had always said no - it seemed strange to her to agree to go out with someone she'd never met. But she was alone in a pub on a Friday night, so maybe it was time to try something new.

''Hey Meer, you know that guy you offered to set me up with? I'm in.''


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Dashing down the stairs and out the door, Arya's greeted by her date, as handsome and blonde as Meera promised. Ned Dayne is her age, a recent graduate working in his family's finance business. Everything my mother would want, thinks Arya. But Meera's also said what a nice guy Ned is, and Arya decides to give him a chance.''

''Are you sure this is fine?'' Arya asks Sansa, who is helping her with her date night look over FaceTime, ''It's not too much?''

''You look amazing,'' Sansa reassures her sister, ''I'm so glad you're doing this! I have to go, the baby's awake. But have fun! I want all the details.''

''Thanks Sans!'' Arya ends the call and takes a final glance in the mirror before heading out. Sansa had convinced her to wear a dark grey dress she'd bought Arya last Christmas but hadn't yet been worn, and had coached her on creating loose waves and a smoky eye. It's not what Arya's used to, but she has to admit that Sansa's got great taste and some serious cosmetic skills, and leaves her room feeling good about her look.

''Hey, Gen,'' Arya calls to Gendry in the kitchen, ''Have you seen my black bag?''

''I think it's in the - '' he turns from the fridge, and coughs, before getting out - ''hallway.''

''Thanks,'' Arya says, grabbing the bag from the hall table.

''You look...good,'' Gendry says, a bit awkwardly. Arya's not sure if he means it or is just surprised to see her dressed up and is trying to be nice. She can't remember the last time she wore a dress and isn't even sure he's ever seen her in one.

''Really? I feel a bit ridiculous, like it's not really me. But I feel like, if Meera's going to make the effort of setting me up with someone, I should make an effort too.''

''Wait, that's why you're not coming to pub night? You have a date?''

Gendry's look of surprise hits Arya hard and she's suddenly self-conscious.

''Yes, I have a date. It happens occasionally,'' she replies, as she feels her cheeks reddening, ''I told you about it like three days ago.''

''You said you weren't coming, not that you have a date. I thought you had to study or something.''

Of course he'd think that. All of Arya's insecurities float to the surface, as she thinks about a lifetime of Sansa being called ''the pretty one'', all the years her sister's friends poked fun at her looks, and the countless times her mother bemoaned her lack of social graces and non-existent love life.

''Is it really that hard to believe, Gendry?'' Arya says, trying to look more confident than she feels, '' I mean, I know you still see me as a little kid, but hopefully I'm not so unappealing that you're that thrown by someone wanting to go out with me.''

Gendry's eyes widen, and Arya suddenly second-guesses herself. It's been so long since she's had a date that Gendry has every right to be surprised. And she was skipping out on pub night.

''What?? Arya, you're - you're right, I'm sorry. That's – not what I meant. You'll be missed tonight, is all,''

Arya's expression softens at his admission, ''I'll miss you too,'' she says, ''All of you,'' when she sees the look on Gendry's face, a look she can't quite pin down. Something flip-flops in her stomach, and she's startled by the sound of the buzzer.

''Gotta go!'' she says hurriedly, then heads for the front door. ''Have fun tonight,'' she calls over her shoulder. ''Ask Hot Pie to tell you the pineapple story!''

Dashing down the stairs and out the door, Arya's greeted by her date, as handsome and blonde as Meera promised. Ned Dayne is her age, a recent graduate working in his family's finance business. _Everything my mother would want_ , thinks Arya. But Meera's also said what a nice guy Ned is, and Arya decides to give him a chance.

The restaurant Ned's chosen is a far cry from where Arya usually spends her Friday nights. It's posh, it's elegant, and it makes Arya extra glad she went with the dress and Sansa's make-up tutorial. She's initially uncomfortable with the atmosphere of privilege, as it's an environment she grew up in but which never felt quite right, but Ned puts her at ease. He's friendly and funny, and seems interested in what she has to say.

By the end of the night, Arya's glad that she let Meera set her up and that she pushed herself to try something new. It didn't hurt that she'd proven Gendry wrong about her lack of social life either. Arya's mind drifts to pub night, and she starts to wonder how it went without her, what Hot Pie story she was missing, or who Gendry ended up talking to instead of her. Maybe he'll be the one with a date next time.

''Here we are,'' says Ned, pulling her out of her reverie as he parks in front of her apartment building. ''I had a really nice time, Arya.''

''Me too,'' Arya admits, ''it was fun.''

''I'd like to take you out again,'' Ned continues, oozing confidence. Arya feels like she should hate that about him, but it feels good to know he enjoyed her company and wants to see her again.

Arya agrees, and gives Ned her number so they can make plans to go out again soon, somewhere less formal next time, she hopes. And then Ned is leaning in, and Arya turns away so his kiss lands on her cheek.

''See you soon!'' she calls, jumping out of the car before she can gauge his reaction.

Arriving home, Arya quickly discovers that Gendry is still out and the apartment is cold and quiet. She makes herself a tea, and as she climbs into bed some time later, her phone dings. Expecting it to be Ned, Arya's surprised to discover a text from Gendry.

_Hope you had fun. Sweet dreams x_

Arya does her best to ignore the familiar feeling in her stomach as she drifts off to sleep.


	3. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Arya thought of the way her stomach had flipped when Gendry said he'd miss her, and when he'd texted her goodnight, and realized it hadn't flipped once around Ned. He was an attractive guy and a good kisser, but the spark just wasn't there. The thought of spending the night with him didn't ignite anything in her. Something was missing.''

Arya's second date with Ned had happened sooner than Arya had expected. He had texted her on Saturday morning to ask her to a performance of a new ballet. Arya had always loved dance, so was eager to go, except that it meant digging a skirt out of the back of her closet. Ned was a perfect gentleman as always, polite and attentive. In the couple of weeks after the ballet came a champagne brunch, a museum opening, and more fancy meals. It was pretty fun, but not really Arya's style.

She'd invited Ned to pub night on Friday, but he was scheduled to meet some important clients for drinks. Arya found herself looking forward to spending some time with Gendry, since she'd bailed on so many of their plans, but soon discovered he was working late on a big project and couldn't make it either.

One Saturday night, Arya found herself looking down at her plate of mushroom risotto at a restaurant that made the one they'd gone to on their first date look like a diner, while Ned talked about his budding career.

''My father thinks I could be handling my own accounts soon,'' he was saying.

As he spoke, Arya realized that as easy as it was to talk to Ned, that he never really asked Arya much about herself, unless it was something to do with her father's political career. All she wanted was to just relax, have fun, and get to know each other. Preferably somewhere she could wear jeans and a hoodie.

''I was thinking,'' said Arya, ''that next Saturday we could have a movie night. Watch a couple of bad flicks, eat way too much popcorn...you know – just throw on some sweatpants and hang out.''

''Next Saturday?'' asked Ned with a raised eyebrow, ''That's the gala.''

''Gala?'' repeated Arya.

''My mother's fundraiser at the Royal Imperial Hotel. Black tie,'' he explained, ''Everybody's going to be there. Imagine a Dayne and a Stark showing up together, the press will love it. And...I was thinking of booking us a suite so we can stay the night.''

Arya froze, fork hanging in the air, ''A suite?''

''I thought maybe...''

Arya slowly lowered her fork, as Ned cleared his throat and sipped his wine.

Arya thought of the way her stomach had flipped when Gendry said he'd miss her, and when he'd texted her goodnight, and realized it hadn't flipped once around Ned. He was an attractive guy and a good kisser, but the spark just wasn't there. The thought of spending the night with him didn't ignite anything in her. Something was missing.

Arya suddenly knew exactly where she wanted to be the following Saturday night - it wasn't a gala and it wasn't a hotel suite with Ned Dayne. In fact, it wasn't anywhere with Ned. Arya wanted her couch, her sweats, her snacks - and Gendry.

Dinner had ended pretty quickly after Arya had broken things off. Ned was surprised and seemed disappointed, but Arya was sure that she wasn't what he was looking for and that he would move on quickly. When Arya had arrived home, she'd discovered Gendry asleep on their couch in front of the TV, half-empty popcorn bowl spilling off his lap. Arya rescued the popcorn, turned off the TV, and covered Gendry with a blanket. Looking down at him fondly, Arya knew she'd made the right choice.

Sunday morning, Arya's up early and ready to reinstate Roomie Breakfast. Remembering a crazy cookie recipe Rickon had once concocted, Arya's pulling out the random ingredients when a sleepy Gendry wanders into the kitchen.

''Morning,'' he says groggily.

''Hey sunshine,'' Arya replies, grinning at his wicked case of bedhead.

''What are you doing up?'' asks Gendry, ''Didn't you have a hot date last night?''

''First of all, no one says hot date anymore, Grandpa,'' Arya replies, rolling her eyes, ''Second, I was home by 10. ''

Gendry looks surprised but says nothing, instead peering into the mixing bowl.

''What are you making?'' he asks.

''Cookies.''

''For breakfast?''

''Yup. Everything Cookies. Nothing like a big sugar hit first thing in the morning. Want to help?''

''Sure,'' Gendry says, with a shrug of his broad shoulders, ''I'll give it a shot.'' Arya hands him two kinds of chocolate chips, crushed pretzels, oatmeal, and some peanut butter.

''This is quite a concoction,'' he says doubtfully, eyeing the ingredients.

''It'll be amazing, Gen,'' Arya assures him, ''Trust me.''

She hops up on the stool next to him and watches intently as Gendry mixes it all in bit by bit. Her eyes wander from his endearing look of intense concentration to his arms flexing as his works the mixture. She thinks about Gendry asleep on the couch the night before and the idea of sleeping next to him creeps into her mind, his strong arms wrapped around her and his breath on her neck.

''It's over,'' Arya blurts out, before she can stop herself.

Gendry stops mixing and looks up. She thinks she sees relief on his face, before he looks at her with concern.

''Really?'' Gendry asks, ''Are you okay?''

''I'm okay,'' Arya reassures him, and she means it. ''Here, let's get these on the sheet.''

They stand in silence, rolling the dough into balls and placing them on the cookie sheet before popping them in the oven and cleaning up. Arya wants to tell Gendry what happened, but doesn't know how to explain it all without saying too much. After all, just because she's starting to feel more than friendship, it doesn't mean he feels the same, and she doesn't want to destroy what they've built over the last 10 years, not to mention their comfortable living situation.

''I mean, we only went out a few times,'' Arya tells him finally. ''We didn't even sleep together,'' she adds, feeling it's important that Gendry knows that.

Gendry doesn't respond, though Arya thinks she sees his ears reddening just a little.

''And anyway, I'm the one who ended things,'' Arya continues carefully, trying to sound casual, ''I didn't feel like myself around him, you know?''

Gendry nods thoughtfully.

''It's my own fault, really,'' Arya continues, '' I should never should have worn that stupid dress.''

''I liked the dress,'' Gendry says suddenly. His eyes dart worriedly to Arya's at his admission, but his words fill her with warmth and she can't help but smile.

''Thanks, but it really wasn't me, and I think it gave Ned the wrong idea about me from day one. Not just because of the whole dress debacle, but more because he just didn't really listen. He didn't really want to date _me_ , just what he wanted me to be.''

Gendry nods again, and Arya continues.

''Anyway, last night, we're at dinner, at some ridiculously pompous restaurant, and he's going on and on about some gala he wants to take me to...''

The timer dings and Arya peers through the glass door into the oven and sees perfectly baked Everything Cookies.

''I think they're ready,'' she decides.

Gendry slips on an oven glove and reaches for the tray, just as Arya decides to be as honest as possible.

''All I could think was that I'd rather be having movie night on our couch with you.''

Gendry grabs for the scorching hot cookie sheet with his ungloved hand.

''Fuck!'' he shouts, stumbling back as the oven door slams shut. Instinct kicks in and Arya grabs Gendry by the wrist and pulls him over to the sink, turning on the cold water and shoving his hand in. After a couple of minutes she sits him on the stool by the counter top and brings over a cold cloth.

''Are you okay?'' Arya asks, laying the cloth on the reddened skin, ''What happened?''

''I don't know,'' Gendry mumbles, ''I just wasn't thinking.''

He seems embarrassed, but Arya's more concerned about the burn. She gently grasps his injured hand in both of hers and peels back the cloth to check the damage. When she realizes it's not that bad, all she can focus on is the way Gendry's fingertips are brushing the inside of her wrist. Arya suddenly realizes how close they are, and she can feel his gaze on her. She knows if she looks up, she'll fall into a pool of brilliant blue.

Arya's so lost in the moment that she doesn't notice the smoke pouring from the oven, and apparently neither does Gendry; it's the shriek of the fire alarm that gets their attention.

''Shit, the cookies!'' exclaims Arya, regaining her focus and grabbing the oven mitt to pull the tray out of the oven, while Gendry fans the alarm with a towel.

Once the smoke alarm is silenced and quiet returns to the kitchen, all they can do is laugh.

''Oh right, this is why I never bake,'' Arya snickers - cooking had never been her strong point. ''Maybe back to cereal next week.''

Gendry grins and it lights up the room. Arya can't help but smile back at the thought of spending weekends together again.

''How's your hand?'' Arya asks, tempted to take it in hers again.

''Feeling better already, although my pride may take a little longer to heal.''

''Not your brightest moment,'' agrees Arya fondly, before checking for survivors of the baking mishap. ''You know, I think some of these cookies are salvageable. They still look pretty good.''

As they perch on the kitchen stools in comfortable silence and dig into what's left of the cookies, Arya decides that this is what home feels like.


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''I don't know, Meer,'' said Arya skeptically, ''Don't you think if he was interested he would have said something by now?''
> 
> ''Have you said something?'' Meera asked with raised brows.
> 
> Arya took a long drink and said nothing.
> 
> ''I rest my case.''

The week after the cookie catastrophe, Arya and Gendry settle in for a long-awaited movie night.

Arya had made a triumphant return to pub night the night before, and everyone was glad to have her back. Gendry's co-workers Tom and Anguy had joined their usual companions Lommy and Hot Pie, and Meera had taken a break from writing her own Masters thesis, _Myths and Legends of the Crannogmen_ to join them for a couple of drinks. Meera had heard from Ned about the end of their brief relationship, and though she was disappointed that her matchmaking wasn't as much of a success as she'd hoped, she understood.

''I know what you mean,'' Meera said, ''I love you but you're not the easiest person to get to know. There aren't many people who have cracked that shell of yours.''

Arya glanced down the table, where Gendry was nursing a pint. There really weren't many people she really felt herself with, but with him it was so easy.

''I could say the same about your friend there,'' Meera said, following Arya's gaze.

Arya turned to her curiously, ''Meaning?'' she asked.

''Meaning,'' said Meera with a cheeky grin, ''He's a super nice guy but can put out some seriously grumpy vibes. But he's different with you. Lighter. Happier,'' Meera shrugs, ''There's something about the two of you, I've thought so for a while. But you've been dancing around it for so long, I just thought maybe it wasn't meant to be and that you should try to _actually_ date someone. I guess I was wrong.''

''I don't know, Meer,'' said Arya skeptically as she contemplated her friend's words, ''Don't you think if he was interested he would have said something by now?''

''Have you said something?'' Meera asked with raised brows.

Arya took a long drink and said nothing.

''I rest my case.''

As Arya and Gendry sit side-by-side on the sofa the next evening, watching _The Hateful Eight_ , Arya's mind begins to wander. Since her pub conversation with Meera, her friend's words had swirled around in Arya's brain, leaving her feeling more than a little guilty. Meera was right. For 10 years, Gendry has meant something special to her, and she had said nothing, and done nothing - she didn't want to humiliate herself, and most of all didn't want to ruin their friendship. But maybe before she'd gone out with a stranger, she should have at least tried to find out where Gendry stood. Except that until recently, Arya was convinced she knew exactly how he felt (or didn't feel) about her, but over the last few weeks, something had changed.

They were out way too late the night before, and that combined with the jumble of thoughts tumbling through Arya's brain is wearing her out. Not wanting to drift off before she can say what she wants to, Arya hits pause and turns to Gendry, opening her mouth to speak, but finding she's not sure exactly what to say.

''You okay?,'' Gendry asks, blue eyes shining in the dim light.

''I'm sorry I've bailed on you the last few weeks,'' Arya says, when she's finally found what she hopes are the right words. ''Especially for someone I just met. I mean, we've known each other forever, and you mean a lot to me. _This_ means a lot to me. I'm glad we're hanging out again.''

Arya's not sure what to expect, but Gendry gives her a warm smile.

''You don't need to apologize, Arya,'' he says, to her relief, ''You're allowed to have a life outside of me. But I'm glad you're back.''

Arya returns the smile, and she thinks they're maybe having a moment, until he suddenly turns from her and takes a long drink of his soda. She wants him to come back to her, for them to keep talking, but she's so so tired...

The next thing Arya knows, she's alone in the dark living room, the TV off and a blanket covering her, a dim memory of a gentle hand brushing her cheek tucked in the back of her mind.


	5. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Though Arya's heart races at the thought that there could really be something there, she's scared. Scared that she's setting herself up for disappointment when it turns out Gendry really does see her as a kid sister after all, scared that if they do start something and it doesn't work out, that she'll lose him, and as importantly, he'll lose the only real family he knows.''

Arya's father Ned was celebrating his 50th birthday with a gathering of family and friends at Winterfell. Arya had spent the week there, as the party fell on the last days of KLU's winter break, while Gendry had stayed in King's Landing for work. It was amazing being back home and spending time with her family, though Arya found herself missing Gendry's company, and was looking forward to him arriving for the weekend festivities.

When Gendry had finally made his appearance on Friday evening, it was Arya who'd opened the door to him, and found that her natural reaction was to pull him into a warm hug. It hadn't lasted long, before the rest of the Stark clan had appeared, eager to greet Gendry and catch up with their old friend. As the family gathered in the living room, Arya cuddled her new niece, then found herself chatting with Talisa by the fire. As her future sister-in-law told her about her upcoming wedding, Arya found her gaze drifting more than once over to Gendry. She caught just enough of the conversation between him and Theon to know that her brother-in-law had broken out his revolting diaper blow-out story, to Sansa's great dismay. Arya couldn't help but laugh at the look on Gendry's face as his processed the gruesome chain of events. As Gendry looked in Arya's direction, they shared a smile and Arya hoped they'd have the chance to catch up soon.

The opportunity didn't present itself until the evening was coming to a close and the family was saying goodnight before they headed to bed.

''It's so great to see everyone again, and it seems like they're all doing really well,'' said Gendry, ''Robb with his promotion, baby Sofie...though I could have done without the graphic poop story.''

''We all could have,'' laughed Arya, ''I guess you should feel honoured.''

''Should I though?'' Gendry replied with a shudder.

''Definitely,'' said Arya with a wink.

''It's nice to see you too, by the way'' Gendry continued, ''It was too quiet without you around. And way too tidy.''

''Funny. Next time I'll be sure to leave a mess to keep you company.''

''Very thoughtful of you.''

Arya suddenly felt strangely nervous, not a feeling she generally associated with Gendry.

''Hey, would you like to take a hike with me tomorrow?'' Arya asked, breaking the silence, ''It's supposed to be a beautiful day.''

''And freezing,'' Gendry added skeptically.

''Well yes, but that's a given.''

''True,'' said Gendry thoughtfully, then grinned, ''I'm kidding, I'd love to go on a hike with you.''

''Great, I'll meet you here after breakfast. Bundle up, Southern boy,'' Arya teased, as she twirled away and up the stairs.

As predicted, Saturday morning is beautiful: the sun sparkles off the snow, and the air is fresh and crisp. It's nice to be hiking Winterfell with Gendry again, although Arya had put her foot in her mouth earlier, complaining about how overwhelming her large family could be. Gendry had brushed it off, but Arya still cringes thinking about how privileged she must have sounded whining about petty family squabbles to someone who has no family of his own.

As they head toward the path that will lead them back to Winterfell, Gendry asks if she plans to move back to the North once her Master's is over. It's something Arya hasn't really thought about lately. When she initially moved to King's Landing, it was a given in her mind that she would head back North as soon as she was finished her studies. But the city had grown on her, she'd made friends there and there were more opportunities for a great career in her field. Arya pushes the idea of Gendry as a reason to stay to the back of her mind.

''You know, I'm not really sure,'' she replies cautiously, ''I still have a year to go. Have to see what happens I guess.''

As they walk, Arya and Gendry fall into easy conversation, about their week apart, and the upcoming party. But at the back of Arya's mind, is doubt. She's felt a spark between them the past few weeks, and though her heart races at the thought that there could really be something there, she's scared. Scared that she's setting herself up for disappointment when it turns out he really does see her as a kid sister after all, scared that if they do start something and it doesn't work out, that she'll lose Gendry, and as importantly, he'll lose the only real family he knows. The guilt over her words earlier is still gnawing at her, and as they reach the grounds of Winterfell, Arya stops and turns to him, her hand landing on the arm of his warm coat.

''Gendry, I really am sorry. I know you said it's not a big deal, but I also know I talk without thinking sometimes,'' she says softly, forcing herself to meet his eye.

But Gendry's gaze isn't one of annoyance or hurt, it's warm and understanding.

''It really is fine, Arya. I came to terms with my situation a long time ago. Like you said earlier, you're family's been amazing and I feel really welcome here. And living with you, that feels like home.''

That surprises her. It's exactly how Arya's felt lately, and the thought warms her.

''You must be freezing,'' Arya says finally, not sure what else to say. She reaches for Gendry's scarf with her free hand and tucks into his coat, ''Let's get you inside.''

She looks up at Gendry, and they're so close now that she can hear his gentle breathing and smell the familiar scent of his cologne. His eyes seem impossibly blue against his rosy cheeks, and his dark hair falls in messy waves from the cold breeze. Arya's doubts disintegrate, and in that moment, she knows exactly what she wants. But before she can even make sense of what's happening, a huge snowball is bouncing off Gendry's head, and she feels another exploding against her shoulder.

''Bullseye!'' screams Rickon, emerging from behind a snowbank. Theon is right behind, laughing maniacally.

Arya's instincts kick in and she's off like a shot, chasing down her brother-in-law, seeking revenge.

''Theon, what the hell?'' Gendry's laughing,''You're supposed to be the adult!''

''Adulthood is overrated!'' Theon cries.

Scooping up some fresh snow, Arya takes aim and hurls it at Theon's head, as he dives for cover. He takes a face full of loose powder on the way down, and Arya takes the opportunity to leap on Theon's back. She looks up in time to see Gendry taking down Rickon with a gentle tackle. Grabbing more snow, Arya starts stuffing down the back of Theon's jacket as fast as possible.

''Abort mission, abort mission!'' he screams dramatically.

''You guys win this time,'' mumbles Rickon, putting his hands in the air. Arya takes pity on them and stops her counter attack.

''Come on, idiots,'' she chuckles affectionately, rolling her eyes, ''Let's get some hot chocolate.''

Then Gendry is grabbing Arya's hand, pulling her off Theon. Their eyes meet, and time stops, just for a second.

''Nice work, partner,'' Arya says, heading towards the house with a contented smile.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''You know, Theon and I were friends for a long time before we started dating,'' says Sansa suddenly, and Arya chokes on her drink.
> 
> ''Sorry, what?'' Arya manages to get out, looking from her sister to Talisa, who's smirking knowingly.
> 
> ''I'm just saying, that friendship can make a strong foundation for a successful relationship. In case you were wondering,''

Arya knew her mother could throw a party, but Ned Stark's 50th birthday was something else. The food was delicious, the jazz quartet incredible, and the alcohol plentiful, but the best part was having her family together again. Arya flitted around the room, chatting with just about everyone. Everyone, it seemed, except Gendry. They hadn't really spoken at all since the snowball fight, and he'd seemed a bit on edge the whole evening. In fact, if she didn't know better, she'd have thought Gendry was avoiding her, although he had certainly seemed to take notice of the sleek, midnight-blue dress she had definitely not chosen for his benefit. Arya hoped that their moment outside in the snow hadn't made him uncomfortable.

As the end of the weekend of festivities approaches, the family gathers together in the sitting room on Sunday afternoon to spend some time together before everyone goes their separate ways. Arya sits on the couch with Talisa, Sansa and baby Sofie, while Bran and Rickon play a board game and Ned and Theon chat by the fireplace.

''You know, Theon and I were friends for a long time before we started dating,'' says Sansa suddenly, and Arya chokes on her drink.

''Sorry, what?'' Arya manages to get out, looking from her sister to Talisa, who's smirking knowingly.

''I'm just saying, that friendship can make a strong foundation for a successful relationship. In case you were wondering,'' Sansa continues.

''I don't know what you're talking about,'' mumbles Arya.

''Sweetie, we have eyes,'' counters Talisa, ''You weren't hearing half of what I was saying the other night because you couldn't keep your eyes off of your _friend_.''

''I -'' Arya looks between the two, and concedes defeat with a sigh. ''I don't want to ruin things,'' she confesses.

''Look,'' says Sansa, ''I know it can be hard to take that leap. The first time Theon asked me on an actual date, I thought it was insane and would never work out. And now look at us.'' She smiles down at the baby girl in her arms and Arya can't help but smile too.

''I'm not saying you have to marry him,'' her sister continues, ''Just, that if the opportunity comes along to become something more, don't let it scare you. Imagine having what you have now, but so much more.''

It's at that exact moment that Gendry walks in, and Sansa quickly changes the subject by plopping Sofie onto Arya's lap. Arya can't help but feel flustered by both the baby and Gendry's sudden appearance, but he shoots her a reassuring smile. Arya relaxes and enjoys her time with her niece as Gendry has a seemingly intense yet friendly conversation with Robb, though she doesn't catch what they're saying. When Robb heads over to the fireplace to sit with Ned and Theon, Arya passes the baby back to Sansa and makes her way over to Gendry.

''I'm glad you and Robb have had the chance to catch up,'' she tells him, ''I feel like we never see him anymore. What were talking about so seriously?''

''Just how nice it is to have everyone together,'' Gendry smiles.

''It is, isn't it? I can't believe I have a niece! I was scared to hold her at first,'' Arya confesses, ''I've never really held a baby before, not since Rickon was one. It wasn't as terrifying as I expected it to be. I guess sometimes you have to do what scares you, and trust it'll turn out the way you hoped.'' As the words leave her mouth, she realizes how aptly they apply to her current situation.

Gendry seems quiet on the journey back to King's Landing, and still tired from the party, Arya sleeps through the flight, only waking up when the plane's wheels hit the tarmac. Arriving at the apartment, Gendry and Arya roll their luggage in the front door and fling off their coats.

''It's nice to be back,'' says Arya, looking around appreciatively at their cozy living room.

''Nice to have you back,'' replies Gendry with an easy smile, his blue eyes shining with sincerity. Arya meets his gaze and feels a warmth in her chest.

''Would you like a glass of wine?'' Gendry asks suddenly.

From the look in his eyes, Arya knows what he's really asking. It thrills her and terrifies her all at once. She wants nothing more that to sit together on their sofa and talk, spend some quiet time together and see where things lead. But what if...what if that's not it at all? What if a drink is just a drink and she digs herself deeper into this feeling of...whatever she's feeling, and what if Gendry doesn't feel the same? Or he does, but they mess it up and lose each other forever?

''I'm actually really tired,'' Arya hears herself saying, ''And I have to meet with my advisor in the morning. I think I'm going to head to bed.''

She starts to drag her suitcase toward her room, second-guessing herself the entire way. Reaching her door, Arya hesitates. She turns and opens her mouth to speak, only to find that all that comes out is a quiet, ''Goodnight,'' accompanied by an awkward smile. Closing her bedroom door behind her, Arya leans against it, eyes closed and thoughts racing.

Sansa's words flash through Arya's mind - _Imagine having what you have now, but so much more._ She thinks about her relationship with Gendry over the years: the pub nights, movie nights, breakfasts, and hikes, the times Gendry's been there for her and ways he's made her laugh. Outside her immediate family, there's no one she trusts more. She's always valued his friendship so much, but never thought it could be anything more, never thought Gendry would look at her the way he's looked at her lately. Arya thinks about the attraction she's always had to him and how much it's grown the past few weeks, and she realizes adding a new dimension to their relationship is something she wants, more than anything. Pushing her uncertainty aside, Arya knows she has to try, has to put herself out there and find out what they could be. Taking a deep breath, she heads into the hallway and towards Gendry's room, and just as she raises her arm to knock, the door flies open, revealing a startled-looking Gendry.

Arya's eyes widen for a moment, before a sense of calm comes over her.

''I was thinking,'' Arya says, her voice surprisingly steady, ''that a glass of wine would be nice.''

She smiles softly as Gendry meets her gaze, and all doubts melt away as he looks down at Arya with what she swears is adoration. Gendry steps closer, leans in, and takes Arya's face in his hands. She savours the feeling of knowing what is to come, and finds the idea that things are about to change doesn't scare her like she expected it to. After what feels like an eternity, Gendry's lips softly meet hers.

Arya melts into him as her heart races and her stomach flips like never before. Gendry's arms encircle her, and he gently rests his chin on Arya's head.

''I've been wanting to do that for a while,'' Gendry says quietly. Arya can't help but smile against his chest as she pulls him closer.

''But?''

''But I was worried that it would change everything.''

Arya pulls back from Gendry's embrace and studies him intently.

''It will, and it won't,'' she reassures him with her new-found confidence, ''We're still us, just a different us. An even better us.''

Gendry smiles and Arya goes up onto her toes, bringing her arms from Gendry's waist to his shoulders, and pulling him towards her lips once again. If this is what kissing Gendry is like, she never wants it to stop.

''How about that drink,'' Gendry asks, taking Arya's hand and leading her to the couch. She settles in as he grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen.

Arya's been so worried about how things would feel between them if they ever became more than friends, that she is surprised to discover that she's just as comfortable with Gendry as she's always been. After what feels like hours of conversation and many more kisses, Arya's curiosity gets the best of her.

''When did you know you wanted...this?'' she asks quietly.

''You've always been one of my favourite people, you know that,'' Gendry replies with a shrug, ''But this...'' he gestures between them, ''I guess it all really started with the pineapple story.''

''Seriously?'' Arya laughs.

Gendry nods.

''On pub night?'' Arya asks, ''Wait, is that when you dumped your beer and then ditched?''

Gendry shrugs awkwardly, and Arya lightly punches his shoulder.

''I thought you were tired of hanging out with me!''

''Never,'' Gendry winks, placing a soft kiss to Arya's lips.

They sit close together in comfortable silence, finishing the rest of their wine. She really does need to sleep, but Arya doesn't want this to end. Placing her glass down, she takes Gendry's hand and leads him wordlessly into her room. They settle into Arya's bed with her head on Gendry's chest, his arms around her, tracing gentle figures on her back.

''What about you?'' Gendry murmurs just as Arya's drifting of to sleep, ''When did you know?''

''It's always kind of been there,'' she tells him, surprised that it's so easy to admit, ''but I guess it was really when you said that living with me feels like home. Because you're home to me too.''

Gendry smiles and places a kiss to her forehead.

''Also when Ned Dayne wanted to sleep with me,'' Arya adds quickly, burying her face in his chest.

Gendry shakes with laughter under her and Arya can't help but join in.

''Well, there's still a chance,'' Gendry teases, ''I mean, I'm sure he'd still be up for that,''

''No, thank you,'' Arya says sleepily, burrowing further into Gendry's warm embrace, ''I'm exactly where I want to be.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may be over, but it's not the end! I have a follow-up planned for this universe, and am thinking about an unrelated series of one-shots as well. So thanks for all the support and I hope you'll keep on reading!


End file.
